1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a server chassis and an assembling method thereof, and more particularly, to a server chassis with capability of adjusting its length for accommodating different lengths of servers.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, servers are more and more broadly used. A home office or an enterprise can stores a large amount of video data or archives by servers. Therefore, the management and placement of multiple servers become an issue cannot be ignored. An appearance of a one of conventional severs may be shaped like a rectangular box, which generally has standard dimensions. For example, a server of 1U has a width of 19 inches and a height of 1.75 inches.
However, there is no standard about lengths of the conventional servers in the market. Different types of servers from different manufacturers may have different lengths. For accommodating servers with different lengths, a user may need to purchase many chassis with different sizes to meet the lengths requirements of the servers, which causes inconvenience.